My Master
by S Girlie
Summary: In a world where Sai in the butler and secret admirer of Naruto, how will his feelings unfold? sainaru pointless oneshot


I kinda got bored... It's not really one of my bests, but at this point.. I am just glad I am able to write without getting too discouraged. I disclaim and all that crap.

ON WITH TEH FIC!

* * *

Every day I see him, but I have never told him how I felt. I keep saying to myself that it would interfere with my work, my job should come before my feelings, as it has for many years. A true butler remains calm in all situations, smiles when necessary and never shows any emotion other than complete neutrality. Being in love would only complicate matters, especially when it directly effects one's line of work. Even if this person, may be the one and only person I ever thought about it that manner.

I can't help but wonder why I think about him, what exactly is it about him that makes me want to take hold of him and never let go? Is it his overwhelming beauty? His eyes are as bright and blue as the skies... his hair is a blinding shade of yellow... I fear, like the sun, if I stare at it for too long I am may go blind. He's short, which guarantees me a spot at the top if I was ever to ravish him. The object of my affections, is definitely pretty... but is that why I want him so bad?

He is very kind... Out of all the people I have served in my career, he is the first to treat me as an individual, more than just a butler. When I first came to serve him, he was more than irregularly kind to me, he asked for my name immediately and offered me to join him for tea. I had always been the one to serve, never once was I thought of as a guest. I was always being surprised by Naruto's kindness, and how he had even went out of his way to by me a Christmas gift... I knew that he was a very special person to me, but there was too much keeping me from admitting my feelings to the boy.

For starters, he was married... to one of the most prestigious people in Konoha City, Uchiha Sasuke. Even if I could compete with him, there is no way Naruto would ever chose me over him, He seems to be very attached. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that... it's enough to make me feel sick. Naruto has nothing but adoration in his heart for the Uchiha, despite his appalling treatment. At times I wonder why he even bothers to make him happy, it's as if the Uchiha is blind to what he has. Day by day I watch as Naruto tries to please him, going to outrageous limits just to get a smile out of him, but it never comes... Sasuke, in simple terms, can never be content.

I see how it hurts the boy, beyond his fake smile I can see his tears, his enormous levels of frustration brought on by the Uchiha. And there is nothing I can do to help him, because I am just a butler... His butler, a loyal servant to the very end... Naruto If you only knew how far my loyalty ascends.

When I rose in the morning, I had not suspected that my day would be anything out of the ordinary... It was only when I had arrived for work early that day did I know something was up. Yes, I do not currently live with the Uchiha's, It is a butler's choice as to whether or not he chooses to live with his master, and because of my overwhelming feelings for the wife of my master, I thought it would be best to move into an apartment. My apartment is rather bare, considering that it is simply for sleeping purposes, having any time for an outside life would suggest my incompetence as a butler, and I can assure you that I am, by far, one of the best butlers this side of Konoha City.

As I walk into house, I can already tell that something is terribly wrong, Mr. Uchiha's shoes are missing, suggesting that he is not home. Being the superb butler that I am, I am here every day, from five in the morning to 10 at night, what would make Sasuke leave before my arrival? on a Saturday? I am certain he had no plans for the weekend... but it is not my job to question my master, I continue through the hallway and make my way across the living room in order to reach the kitchen where I had planned to start making breakfast for my masters.

I walk around the coach when something catches my eye. Turning around I am able to see what it was that caught my attention. Naruto is huddled in the farthest corner of the large piece of furniture, he seems to be disturbed and shivering. I am not sure how to react, he seems so upset and I am certain Sasuke is to blame... I know that there is nothing I can do in the long run, his suffering may yank on my own heart, but I know that I can not put that into play here. I do the only thing I can do, as his butler.

"Master Naruto," I walk towards him holding my hand out to him, "Would you like assistance in reaching your bed chamber?" I know that he doesn't.. but I can't just leave him there in the couch wounded and by making this gesture, it may help him with his heavy heart, helping my own in the process. He smiles, tears still running down his face, Sasuke must have hurt him deeply, enough for him to take my hand and allow me to assist him to his bedroom.

As we walk up the stairs I can tell that he had not slept the night prior, he is trembling and his face is very much distressed, whatever had happened had taken place in the night and not in the morning. Only now do I inspect his clothing, as we reach the top of the stairs, I can't exactly say much about his apparel except for the fact that he looks very good in it. I dare not stare, or else risk him knowing about my feelings for him.

He stumbles a bit as we reach the bedroom, I watch him walk into the room, but I dare not enter. This is where I must return to my daily activities and hope for the best... I can not allow myself to be involved with him in any other manner than just his butler. I turn around and begin my walk back down to the kitchen.

"Wait!" I hear a scream from behind me, turning around, I walk back to the bedroom to answer him. Naruto is sprawled all over his bed in a suggestive manner, and I can not help but stare. Whether he is doing this on purpose or not, I am not sure... but I do everything in my power to break free of my glance, but nothing seems to be working. My eyes are glued to him, leaving my helpless as I gape at what is before me

"P-please.. Sai," I can tell that he is crying, even as he crawls towards me, "Please... make love to me..." He begins to sob, I run towards him, not to abuse my situation, but to catch him as he fall from the bed, keeping him from crashing onto the floor. As he falls into my arms, he no longer asks for my to 'love' him, butbreaks downin my arms. I wrap my arms around him and allow him to let his bottled up misery out, everything that Sasuke has forced him to deal with over the years.

As much as I love you Naruto, I have no choice but to decline... You are to continue your life and I am to do the same... In a world filled with pain and overwhelming depression, we were never meant to be together. If one were to leap a great distance with nothing to land upon, one would surely die.

* * *

Like it? Love it?

Want to deep throat it?

REVIEW!


End file.
